


Blue Requiem

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, But that's part of the plot, Character Death, Eventual Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Revenge, Shounen-ai, seirin!aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine Daiki live a life of his twin brother Taiga after his death. Driven by revenge, Daiki went to hunt on the Generation of Miracles who was responsible for Taiga's death. Joining Seirin basketball club, he found another Taiga, a spitting image of his dead twin brother, only with different face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I post a story in AO3, and I'm still learning. So, here's an AoKaga fanfiction. I hope I'm doing okay. *glance around nervously*

 

 

It all started in the funeral. Dark, gloom, bleak funeral, just like any other funeral in this world. Daiki knew Taiga would really hate this. The guy always smiled and grinning like an idiot, well, he was an idiot. A basketball idiot on top of that. He would hate this gloomy atmosphere, well, Taiga just hate funeral in general.

_“Too many sad people and too many tears.”_

Daiki knew he just said that because Taiga himself would probably started to cry along like a cry baby he was. Seriously, the guy wore his heart on his sleeves. But it wasn’t like he could make a funeral into a festival. The grief was too deep.

Daiki looked up at the photograph on the altar. Taiga was smiling like an idiot, holding an orange basketball he was so obsessed with. And it was that cursed thing that killed Taiga.

_He was still too young…_

_It was the accident…_

_After a basketball match…_

Daiki was tired listening to the relatives he barely knew, coming and going as if they knew Taiga. They didn’t know him. Only Daiki who knew him so well. He hated it when people talking about Taiga as if they knew him. They didn’t know shit about Taiga. They didn’t know anything! Taiga is a basketball idiot, with idiotic smile being a permanent feature on his face. You don’t know shit about him, so shut the fuck up!

He didn’t realize he just yelled the last part at some aunts and uncles from some other side of his family, resulting his mother scolded him with a shocking gasped of “Daiki!” But Daiki didn’t care. He looked at his family, eyes hot with tears before he snatched the photo frame with Taiga’s face on it and ran away, far, and far away from the dark, gloomy, bleak funeral.

Taiga liked the sun.

_I’m going for a match, Daiki!_

Taiga loved being out in the sun.

_Let’s have one-on-one!_

Taiga loved basketball so much.

_I won today, Daiki._

Taiga was dead.

_But why am I not happy?_

Basketball killed Taiga.

_Daiki, what is winning?_

The boy stumbled on his feet and fell down hard under the tree, beside a basketball court they used to have their 1-on-1. It was dark, gloomy, and bleak. Daiki held onto the photo frame desperately, looking up to the sky praying for a sun light.

Taiga hated dark.

“Please…” Daiki whispered desperately. He screamed in agony, clinging onto the portrait of Taiga as the rain came down.

 _That day,_ Daiki thought many years later, _even the sky was crying._

 

* * *

 

“Daiki, have you planned on which high school you want to enter?” his mom asked when she found her son was lazing around on the couch watching some crappy TV show.

Daiki raised his eyebrows, mumbled a lazy, “Yes.”

“So? Which one? Touou?” his Mom asked curiously. “They invited you to play in their basketball team…”

“No,” Daiki yawned. His mother looked at him in confusion.

“Daiki, they invited you, which means you don’t have to do entrance exams, and they said they had scholarship—“

“Not interested,” Daiki said simply. He sat up and showed him mother a booklet. “I’m going to Seirin.”

“Seirin…?” his Mom looked at the booklet. Seirin was a rather new school, and it wasn’t that famous. “Why Seirin?” she asked her son curiously.

Daiki sighed and stood up, walking back to his room. But he stopped and turned to his mother. “Because, that’s where he wanted to go,” Daiki said simply. Before his mother could say anything, Aomine climbed the stairs and went back to his room.

Daiki didn’t have to explain it to his mother. He threw himself onto the bed and reached out to get his Mai-chan photobook. He sighed as he started to stare at the gravure idol’s big boobs.

W _hat kind of crap are you reading, Daiki?_

Daiki cursed. Shut up, idiot. Even after his death, Daiki could still hear his twin brother scolding him.

* * *

 

 

_Taiga was just finished his match when Daiki came running after him. Taiga was still wearing his Teiko white jersey, looking a bit tired. Daiki figured they were just because of the match. He and Taiga had come to different school, since Daiki’s grade was not good enough for him to prestigious school like Teiko. Taiga managed to get in and joined the famous Teiko basketball club. He was one of the first year students that managed to get into first string. Daiki was proud of his twin brother._

_“Well, if Daiki was also in the team, it would be more fun,” Taiga pouted when he played 1-on-1 with Daiki. “Daiki is better than me.”_

_That was what Taiga always said. Daiki just shrugged. He only interested in basketball because Taiga played it. Now, he walked with Taiga to go home after the match. Daiki was a bit worried when he saw the hurtful look on his twin’s face when he played, but Daiki decided he wouldn’t discuss it with Taiga. Not right now, at least._

_The stadium was filled with people today. Not only the middle schools Inter High was held today, but also the high school ones. Daiki watched as many people passed them by when a group of high schooler walked towards them. He looked at their jersey and it said “Seirin”. He didn’t know which school was that, but maybe they played today._

_As they kept walking, Taiga saw something dropped on the floor. He blinked slowly and picked it up. It was student notebook. He looked at the name._

_“Seirin…?” he read the name of the school. “We have to give this back to the owner.”_

_“Oh, I saw some people wearing white jersey with ‘Seirin’ name on it,” Daiki said. “Maybe we can give it back to them.”_

_The brothers walked around the place to find which court the Seirin team was having match at. It took them almost twenty minutes to find the correct one. The entered the bulding, but saw the team was having their match._

_“Oh, they’re in the middle of the match,” Taiga said as he stood and watched curiously._

_Daiki followed suit and watched the match along. It was really fun to watch, and the players were passing to each other to pass the defense. Daiki smiled since it started to look really fun. He usually just played with Taiga._

_“This is a good team,” Taiga smiled as he watched. “Daiki, let’s go to Seirin together and play basketball like that.”_

_Taiga gave him that idiotic grin which was infectious. Daiki grinned back and nodded. “Sure. Let’s do that.”_

 

* * *

 

Daiki walked around after entrance ceremony. The entrance way was packed with people from different clubs went to promote and get new recruits. Some tried to rope him to join volleyball club which he declined as he was looking for basketball club. He saw an upperclassman handed him flyer to join basketball club.

“Where can I sign up?” Aomine asked.

The senpai led him to a table with two people manning it. A brunette with short hair and another senpai with glasses and short black hair. The two of them was talking about something, but stopped when they saw Daiki approached them behind the first senpai.

“I got him! New recruit!”

A smile could be seen on the girl’s face as she asked Daiki to sit on the chair in front of the table. She gave him registration form which Daiki filled with anything necessary.

“Hmmm… Aomine Daiki-kun? From Meiryuu Middle School?”

The girl senpai read his form. “I’m Aida Riko, and this is the team’s captain, Hyuuga Junpei.” Aida looked at Daiki with calculating eyes before smiled brightly. “I’m glad you will join our team, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki nodded. “Can I go now?” he asked, feeling bored. He just wanted to go back home and sleep.

“Wait, you didn’t write your reason to join…” Aida blinked in confusion as she looked down on the paper.

“Hm… Not really,” Daiki got up from his seat and looked down sharply on his form. “I hate basketball anyway.” With that he left the three upperclassmen who can only looked at him with confusion.

“What’s with these new recruits?! One was scary as hell, saying Japanese basketball is crap, and the other one said he hates basketball!” Hyuuga groaned.

“But this year will be interesting,” Aida smirked in excitement.

Daiki didn’t hear anything about it. His stomach growled as he decided he would go to Maji Burger to eat. He wondered if he had done the right thing. Taiga would do this, right? He had gone to Seirin, joined the basketball team. He had done the right thing. He lived Taiga’s life, drowning himself in basketball, in the sport Taiga loved more than anything.

In the sport that killed Taiga.

Daiki remembered the lifeless eyes Taiga got when he told Daiki the team won the National. Taiga didn’t look happy at all.

And Daiki knew the reason so well.

Aomine Taiga didn’t die of a tragic car accident.

It was murderer.

And the one that killed him was the Generation of Miracles. 

* * *

 

 


	2. How the First Meeting Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki met Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter of Blue Requiem... Thank you so much for your support so far, and feel free to tell me what do you think~

It was the first basketball practice, Daiki gathered inside the gym with several other first years. He was looking around as he joined them in a lineup beside another first year students. The senpai in the club was also gathering in the gym for their morning briefing.

“Hm… It seemed like we haven’t got all the freshmen here,” one of the upperclassmen said. “Well, I thought we can proceed for today since it was only normal assessment.”

Daiki yawned. He hated waking up too early in the morning, but his mother had pounding his door, Aomine thought it would leave a dent on it. He could hear the first years whispering at each other, probably about the brunette in front of them. Well, as manager, she surely was cute, but no big boobs so Daiki wasn’t that interested.

“Do’aho! She’s not our manager!” the glasses captain smack their heads hard, Daiki cringed even though he wasn’t included in the bunch. “She’s our coach!”

“Coach…? But I thought the coach is…” one of the first years motioning to an old man who was holding a cane, sitting on the chair. He looked so frail and old.

“No. He’s our club advisor.”

Daiki sighed. So the girl was the coach. Aida Riko, she was a daughter of physical trainer and it seemed like she had the ability to see someone’s potential with bare eyes. And she was only in her second year of high school. The ability reminded Daiki of someone he knew. He wondered where Satsuki ended up once she graduated middle school.

“Okay, first thing first, take off your shirt!” Coach Aida said as she smiled.

“Eh? Clothes…? Why…?” the boys wondered but Daiki just shrugged as he took off his shirt.

“Just tak it off,” the bespectacled Captain said.

Without a warning, the gym door opened and a guy with a mop of dark red hair entered the gym. Daiki looked at the new arrival with mild curiosity. That shade of red reminded him of Taiga. The boy joined the line beside Daiki. This new guy was tall, maybe only 2 cm shorter than Daiki, with tanned skin and weird eyebrows. The build was almost the same. He wondered if Taiga would look like that if he was here now.

“You’re late. Take off your shirt now,” Coach Aida said to the red head. Everybody had taken off their shirt now, and the red head soon follow.

Daiki saw the same calculating eyes he saw at the registration table. Coach Aida started to assess their physical ability until she stopped in front of Daiki and the red haired guy. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. Daiki didn’t understand what she was seeing, but he just stood still.

“Your name… Aomine Daiki and… Kagami Taiga…” Coach Aida said.

The chills ran down his spine when he heard the name. His eyes widened as he look at the red head. _Taiga…? She said… his name was Taiga…?_ Daiki blinked in disbelief. It was almost sounded like a joke, and Daiki wondered if God was laughing right now. The same hair color and the name Taiga. Only the face was different. And the eyebrows were definitely not Taiga’s.

“Is something wrong, Aomine-kun?” the coach asked.

“No, nothing,” Daiki quickly shook his head.

“Oh, there’s another one… Kuroko Tetsuya-kun? Well, I guess he’s not coming today,” Coach Aida scratched her head and sighed.

 _Kuroko…?_ Daiki felt the name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put his hands on it.

“Uhm… excuse me, I’m Kuroko…” Out of nowhere, a pale blue haired boy appeared which made everybody in the room jumped in surprise.

“Y-You’re Kuroko-kun?” Coach Aida asked in disbelief as she looked at Kuroko.

“Then, he must be the one from Teiko,” one of the senpai said, which made Daiki looking at this Kuroko Tetsuya. This guy went to the same school as Taiga, was he also from basketball club? “You know… the one from the Generation of Miracles…”

Daiki’s eyes widened as he bit his lip and clenched his fist, digging his palm until it hurt to stop himself from lashing out when he heard the name. Generation of Miracles. It tasted like acid in his tongue, the name he loathed so much. This guy… This Kuroko was a member of Generation of Miracles? Maybe not, since Daiki didn’t remember him at all.

“Well, he might not the first string player,” the Captain chuckled softly to calm the excited senpai and freshmen. Only the Kagami guy beside him who didn’t react.

“I play in match,” Kuroko said slowly.

“Eh?!” everyone was shocked, even Daiki. He never saw this guy before. He didn’t remember seeing him playing whenever he watched Taiga’s match.

“Anyway, take off your shirt,” Coach Aida said.

Daiki watched as Coach Aida assessing the pale boy’s physics. Daiki felt something was off when the pale blue haired boy looking up at Daiki intently. Daiki gulped slowly, as a pair of light blue eyes would haunt him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

  


 

Daiki was playing in some random street basketball court. He needed to clear up his head. There were too many things happening at once today. First was the red head with the name Kagami Taiga who always reminded him of his Taiga if not for the face. The next one is the blue haired boy, Kuroko Tetsuya. Was he the member of Generation of Miracles? Daiki remembered them all so well. They were the one who killed Taiga, there was no way Daiki could forget their faces.

He dribbled the ball angrily before he jumped and dunked the ball into the ring. He dribbled again before went to another aggressive dunk, making the ring rattled from the sheer force he was putting.

“You’re strong, I can smell it.”

A voice startled Daiki, he turned around and saw the red head Kagami Taiga walked up to him casually.

“Let’s have 1-on-1,” Kagami said casually as he placed his bag and gakuran neatly on the bench on the side of the court.

Daiki could feel his hands were shaking slightly. From fear? Excitement? Probably excitement. He could see if this Kagami guy was as good as Taiga, and Daiki could feel it. This guy was strong.

“Sure,” Daiki nodded. He threw the ball to Kagami before he got into defensive position. He was watching Kagami’s movement carefully.

“Let’s play two-on-one instead,” a voice came up which startled Daiki and Kagami. Daiki turned around and saw Kuroko stood there, in the middle of the court. “You two against me,” the boy said calmly.

“Ho…? You’re the Generation of Miracles guy, huh?” Kagami smirked in excitement. “Are you that confident?”

Daiki threw disgusted look at Kuroko and gritted his teeth tightly. Kuroko still threw him a blank look.

“I’ve been looking to have a match against you two,” Kuroko said as he took off his gakuran and set them aside on the bench. “Let’s do it.”

 

* * *

  


 

Daiki sat in Maji Burger, with half eaten cheeseburger in his hand. Taiga always liked it. He said the cheeseburger in Maji was the best in the world, while Daiki always prefer teriyaki burger. He remembered their two-on-one match which had blown Kagami’s fuse. The red head was so angry; Kuroko acted so “high and mighty” (as Kagami said himself) whilst he himself was really suck at basketball. Kagami told him to stop playing basketball and left the court while Daiki watched him go away. He could feel his heart clenched painfully, because this Kagami Taiga… he was just a spitting image of Taiga.

“I’m different from the two of you,” Kuroko said quietly. He gave the ball to Daiki and looked up at the ring post. “I know pretty well the two of you are much stronger than me. That’s because, well… I’m a shadow.”

Daiki blinked at Kuroko when the realization hit him. Of course, the shadow. He remembered it know, the guy Taiga always talking about.

“I’m really surprised to see you here, Aomine Daiki-kun,” Kuroko smiled and looked up at him. “And I’m sorry, about what happened to Aomine Taiga-kun…”

“You knew him,” Daiki looked at Kuroko with accusing eyes. “You’re one of the Miracles bastards, right?”

Kuroko gave Daiki a painful look before he looked down, looking shameful. “Aomine Taiga-kun was my light, as much as I was his shadow. He always talked about his twin brother, saying how much he wanted to play with his Daiki in a match. What happened to him it was a tragedy.”

“I promised him I would seek you guys out for revenge,” Daiki said sharply. “You and your former ‘friends’ killed him.”

Kuroko’s eyes were widened in shock as he looked up at Daiki in confusion. Daiki didn’t try to hold back his words. He was just stating the truth. Generation of Miracles was the ones who killed Taiga, and it was the truth. He didn’t care if Kuroko said he was not included in Miracles. He was there; the light blue haired boy said it himself. He was there with them, claiming to be Taiga’s _shadow_ (whatever that was supposed to mean). He was there when Taiga started to came home with lifeless eyes, saying he had won the match.

Daiki had seen it coming, but he didn’t ask. He knew if Taiga wanted to talk about it, he would talk. Until it was all too late for them.

“So what will you do now?” Kuroko asked after composed himself.

“Revenge,” Daiki hissed in hatred. “I will revenge his death, and crush all the Generation of Miracles.”

After that, Daiki left and headed straight to Maji Burger. He ordered two cheeseburgers and a soda for himself. Taiga loved cheeseburgers, he always remembered it. Daiki continued biting on his burger while looking out of the window. He was doing the right thing. He knew he was doing the right thing.

 _Stop thinking, Daiki. It doesn’t suit you_.

Shut up, idiot. Daiki sighed as he rested his head on the table, didn’t care much on how greasy it was.

“Excuse me, can I sit here? The other chairs are full,” a deep voice asked him, making Daiki looked up and his eyes met up with those familiar red orbs.

They were like Taiga’s…

“Oh, it’s you,” Kagami sighed as he just sat in front of Daiki before there were no other seats left.

Daiki’s eyes went to the tray in front of Kagami, almost choked on his cheeseburger when he saw at least there were fifteen to twenty cheeseburgers on his tray.

“What the fuck--? Are you going to eat it all?!” Daiki asked.

“This is just a normal amount…” The red head in front of him started to down the cheeseburgers one by one while Daiki watched in mixed feeling of amazement and disgust. Kagami looked like a squirrel eating his food. “We still haven’t finished our one-on-one.”

“Bring it on. Anytime you want,” Daiki smirked.

“You sound really arrogant, idiot,” Kagami smirked. “I’ll wipe the floor, with your sorry ass.”

“You’ll probably cry like a fucking baby when I’m done with you, bastard.”

“You two seem to close already,” a voice came out of nowhere, when Daiki and Kagami’s eyes fell onto the pale blue haired boy that happened to sit along with him.

“GAH! Where the fuck did you come from?!” Kagami shouted after he swallowed his food.

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Kuroko said calmly.

Daiki clicked his tongue in annoyance and got up from his seat. Without saying anything, he left the food joint and walked back home in foul mood. Kagami watched as the blue haired teen left in confusion. One time they were doing just fine, talking and shit and suddenly the guy got annoyed and left without saying a word.

“What’s his problem?” the red head mumbled to his burger.

Kuroko didn’t say anything as he sipped his vanilla shake and watched the direction where Aomine Daiki had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Tell me what do you think~


End file.
